


Untitled Ficlet

by genee



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>JC said, "Hey, you're the cat with the voice," and Patrick said, "Uhm, hey, so are you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

There was something about Dr. K's kitchen that Patrick liked, it had good energy or some shit, Pete didn't know, but Patrick liked to wait in there when he'd bring Pete for his appointments, liked to wait there and write things out and that's where he was when JC wandered through one day, jeans low on his hips and paint splattered on his bare arms, streaked through his hair.

JC had looked startled for a second and then he smiled and said, "Hey, you're the cat with the voice," and Patrick said, "Uhm, hey, so are you," and somehow they'd wound up in the studio, bare-ass naked or so Pete assumed, because Patrick would never fucking tell him the good stuff right away but he'd had a mouth-shaped bruise low on his throat by the time Pete's session was over, and his shirt was misbuttoned, and Pete was pretty sure he knew the signs.

Besides, Patrick blushed when they left that day, blushed so pretty JC's tongue darted over his lips like there might still be something there to taste, and then he said, "See you, Patrick," all soft and throaty, and Pete knew right then this was definitely something, no matter what bullshit story Patrick tried to sell him later on.  
   
   
\-- end --


End file.
